KabutoXOrochimaru
by Joe-Jonas's-Beta-Inuyoukai1993
Summary: Kabuto becomes disobedient. Orochimaru finds himself falling in love with the boy who already loved him but how much insolence can he take before he loses it. Yaoi lemon


**OrochimaruXKabuto**

"Kabuto" Orochimaru called.

"Yes my lord?" Kabuto said entering the room, kneeling, and bowing his head in respect.

"Come closer." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto walked over to his master.

"You betrayed me Kabuto."

"No my lord. I didn't." Kabuto said.

"Don't try and lie your way out of it" Orochimaru said "Now tell your master the truth."

Kabuto looked at the floor and started crying.

"Yes I did."

"Oh come now Kabuto. Have some dignity wipe the tears." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto dried his face with his wrists. Orochimaru pulled Kabuto onto his lap.

"Why did you lie to me?" Orochimaru said as though Kabuto were a child.

"I didn't want to get in trouble." Kabuto said.

"You're not." Kabuto looked confused. "So long as you promise me you won't betray me again." Orochimaru finished.

Kabuto lost control of himself kissing Orochimaru before hugging him.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't let it happen again." Kabuto said.

Kabuto's eyes widened as he realized what he just did. He backed off.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he said.

Orochimaru was shocked.

"Just go to bed Kabuto." he said.

Kabuto turned and ran to his room. When he got there he leapt on the bed and cried into the pillow. 'How could I be so stupid?' he thought to himself 'He's just my master. He'll never like me. At least not the way I like him. I just know I'm going to regret that.' Orochimaru entered the room. It was just as he thought. Kabuto was too upset to be able to sleep. He sat on the bed next to Kabuto's crying figure.

"Embarrassed Kabuto?" he asked.

Kabuto nodded without even lifting his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Orochimaru asked gently.

Kabuto shook his head.

"Well I feel we need to talk about it. Now what's wrong?" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru with tear filled eyes.

"Well It's just that I like you so much and I know you'll never feel the same about me. I feel so stupid now I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry." he said.

"Do you want me to like you?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's your own choice whether you like me or not." Kabuto said.

"I didn't ask who's choice it was I asked if you want me to like you." Orochimaru said.

"Yes." Kabuto said.

"Ok then." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto sat up and hugged his knees with his head bent down still crying. Orochimaru lifted Kabuto's chin up to look him in the eyes before kissing him hard on the lips. Kabuto was surprised at this. Orochimaru leaned forward forcing Kabuto to lay down. He then pulled Kabuto's pants off leaving only his shirt on him and placed his hand on Kabuto's upper leg. Kabuto gasped as it slid between his legs and started massaging him. Orochimaru shoved his tongue into Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto moaned as Orochimaru massaged him harder. Orochimaru used his free hand to pull his own pants off. Kabuto grew a little stiff as Orochimaru shifted his hips between Kabuto's legs and pushed himself in. Kabuto broke his lips from Orochimaru's, tilted his head back, and cried out in pain. Orochimaru changed his attitude a little and moved more slowly and gently. Kabuto stopped screaming as the pain died down. Orochimaru smiled and began kissing Kabuto's neck. Kabuto's eyelids began to droop. He could hardly keep them open. Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto and noticed this.

"You need to go to sleep now Kabuto. You're so tired. Just relax. Go to sleep." he whispered holding Kabuto close.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay here with you." Kabuto said.

"I won't leave I'll stay here till you wake up and longer if you want." Orochimaru whispered.

"Ok. If you want me to go to sleep I will." Kabuto said.

"Yes I do" Orochimaru said gently.

Kabuto stopped fighting the peaceful slumber trying to catch him and let his eyes close as he drifted into a deep sleep. Orochimaru pulled out and layed down next to Kabuto falling asleep by his new boy friend's side. The next morning Kabuto woke up and saw that Orochimaru was still sleeping next to him. He smiled and gently kissed Orochimaru causing him to wake up.

"I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kabuto said.

"It's ok" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto moved toward Orochimaru and cuddled up to his chest. Orochimaru smiled at him. Kabuto felt like a child in his masters arms.

"Orochimaru" Kabuto said requesting permission to speak.

"Yes Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"I really am sorry. I know I disobeyed you and I was wrong to. If I'd have just listened then... I'm so sorry." Kabuto said breaking out in tears.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not mad." Orochimaru said holding Kabuto tightly.

"And why not. I disobeyed you damn it." Kabuto screamed.

Orochimaru slapped Kabuto. "That's enough. I told you I'm not mad. You think I'm lying? You think that even if I were mad that I would just say I'm not and not punish you? I'm not like that Kabuto. If you think I would actually lie to you like that then you obviously need some time to yourself." Orochimaru said strictly and stormed out of the room.

Kabuto was left alone to cry. Later when he calmed down a bit he went to find Orochimaru. He found him in his room. Orochimaru ignored the sound of the door opening as though it hadn't even been opened in the first place.

"My lord." Kabuto said walking slowly over to Orochimaru and kneeling by his side.

He looked pleadingly up at his master. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to make things right between them. He was kneeling in his usual position to show respect with one knee on the ground and his arm resting on the other knee.

"Stand up Kabuto." Orochimaru said without emotion.

Kabuto did as he was told fearful that Orochimaru had left him for good. As he got to his feet he kept his eyes on those of Orochimaru. He loved to look at them reguardless of the fact that they were snake like. Orochimaru placed his hand on Kabuto's cheek and kissed his lips gently. When Orochimaru pulled back Kabuto jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Hush baby it's ok." Orochimaru said.

"I know." Kabuto said clinging to Orochimaru's clothes.

Orochimaru guided Kabuto to the bed and laid him down. Kabuto watched calmly as Orochimaru removed his own clothes, his skin gleaming in the light coming from the small window. Orochimaru looked down at Kabuto and saw the smile on his face before leaning down and kissed his neck causing him to gasp with pleasure. Orochimaru gently removed Kabuto's clothing tossing it to the side in a crumpled up pile with his own. As Orochimaru caressed his neck Kabuto could feel a hicky forming there and moaned. Orochimaru decided that now was not the time to tease Kabuto and pushed himself in.

"I love you." Kabuto whispered.

"I love you too." Orochimaru whispered back.

"Do you really mean that?" Kabuto said.

Orochimaru said nothing but simply pressed his lips to Kabuto's. Kabuto pushed Orochimaru back.

"Answer my question my Lord." Kabuto said as his eyes filled with tears.

"No comment." Orochimaru said.

"I still want to be with you Orochimaru but please don't say I love you if it's not true." Kabuto said.

"Ok." Orochimaru said. He pulled out of Kabuto knowing that he was too upset for this. "It's ok Kabuto. Come on." Orochimaru said sitting up and holding Kabuto in his arms.

"If you don't love me then why are you trying so hard?" Kabuto asked.

"Just because I don't really love you doesn't mean I don't care about you." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto wrapped his legs around Orochimaru and cried on his shoulder a little longer. Orochimaru gently rocked Kabuto back and forth to calm him.

"Orochimaru. If you want to keep going with what we were doing earlier I'm ready." Kabuto finally said.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Orochimaru said.

"Positive." Kabuto said.

"Ok" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto laid back as his master pushed into him. It felt a little wrong knowing Orochimaru didn't love him. He was only trying to spare his feelings. Orochimaru continued thrusting drawing continuous gasps and moans from Kabuto until he finally came. Kabuto's back arched in complete ecstasy.

"Orochi...maru." Kabuto gasped.

"Yes, Kabuto. I'm here." Orochimaru said.

"I'm so hard." Kabuto whined.

"I know. I'll get it for you." Orochimaru smirked at seeing Kabuto act so weak.

"Yes. please." Kabuto gasped.

Orochimaru grasped Kabuto's cock and began pumping him hard. Kabuto gasped and moaned at the feeling. Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto squirmed a little before bucking at his hand. Kabuto kept that motion going until he came spilling himself onto the sheets. He lay there gasping for air riding out his orgasm.

"I'll have Tayue get breakfast ready for you. Now Sasuke will be in the training room waiting for me. Just rest. Your breakfast will be brought in to you." Orochimaru said kissing Kabuto on the cheek and exiting the room.


End file.
